The present application relates generally to internal combustion engines. More particularly, the present application relates to a fuel delivery injector unit for internal combustion engines.
Fuel injection systems are configured to provide fuel to an internal combustion engine. Fuel injection systems may provide various advantageous over traditional carbureted engine systems including increased fuel economy and cleaner exhaust emissions.